HomeLink™ brand Wireless Control System (WCS) allows users to control various wirelessly controlled devices (e.g. garage doors, home lighting, gates, etc.) from a vehicle. Current techniques used for training the WCS involve users holding buttons down based on instructions in an instruction manual.
Bluetooth™-based hands-free systems have been integrated in vehicles to allow a user to initiate and conduct calls in a hands-free manner. The hands-free set in the vehicle may be configured to use some voice prompts to communicate to the user relating to operation of the hands-free phone system. The system may include a microphone integrated in the vehicle and may use the vehicle audio system to output the voice prompts and/or conduct a hands-free phone call.
The Bluetooth communications standard can enable small form factor, low-cost, short range RF links between mobile telephones, notebook computers, PDAs and other portable electronic devices. Bluetooth communication standard may provide secure, wireless communications links between portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, PDAs, computers and other electronic devices. The Bluetooth communications standard is presently an “open” standard that enables short range, secure, RF transmission of voice and/or data information between such portable electronic devices to thus eliminate the need for physical cables for interconnecting the devices. Its implementation is based on a high performance, but low cost, integrated RF transceiver chip set. The Bluetooth standard further provides the potential for automatic and rapid “ad hoc” wireless connections when two or more devices equipped with RF transceivers operating in accordance with the Bluetooth standard come into proximity with each other.